A Conversation Between Husband and Wife
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke take a lazy day that brings up a conversation with memories. kinda of a sucky summary but a good story over all. um i wanna say it has a little lime just to be on the safe side but idk you tell me. My 2nd sasuhina story so i hope u like!


**Hello there I'm Shikamaru Syndrome! Uh so yea this is my second Sasuke and Hinata pairing. My first paring is an ongoing thing so yea. I'm kinda taking a break right now for that to write this because I usually update every Monday but since I'm writing this story and I really wanted to post this so I postponed it for now. So yea for those who've never read my stories I always warn of my grammar mistakes beforehand so yea (that's the warning) here's the story hope y'all like it:**

* * *

><p><strong>A Conversation Between Husband and Wife<strong>

In the hidden Village of the Leaf was a married couple: Hinata Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. These two had married very young at the age of 18 and were now 23. Currently they were having a lazy day at the Uchiha compound. They didn't have any missions to attend to and they decided not to train today. So they decided to just sit and watch a marathon of movies that was passing on the TV. The married couple of six years (if you count the year they got married) were sitting on the couch watching the TV, one in mild interest and the other in complete boredom.

Seeing her husband's boredom, Hinata raised her head from his chest and looked at him while he continued to look at the TV with glazed eyes and his usual scowl. Hinata thought the face was funny but decided to keep her laughs inside. Her husband was very easily angered and she didn't want him sulking because she was laughing at him. She wanted to catch his attention and maybe even get him out of the boredom so she sat there trying to think of a question that would get him out of his funk.

In her thinking, she didn't notice that Sasuke had snapped out of his clouded state and was now inwardly snickering at her facial expression. She had her eyebrows furrowed while her lips were pouting out in a facial expression that either showed extreme concentration or extreme confusion. He just stared at her for a few more minutes before snapping her of her concentration.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her in his usual monotone/condescending voice while arching an eyebrow. His voice seemed to have had snap Hinata's train of thought for she jumped slightly and looked at her husband with deer like eyes.

"H-huh?" She asked being caught off guard by the question. She was used to Sasuke's condescending tone ever since they started dating. At first she thought he was judging her (since she got that at home) but then she later realized that he spoke like that to everyone; that was his regular tone.

"I asked what you were doing." Sasuke said this time a little irked. He hated repeating himself if he didn't have to.

"O-oh that. I w-was just thinking t-that's all." Hinata said smiling at her husband. Sasuke just looked at her nonchalantly and faced the TV once more.

"What were you thinking." Sasuke said making a semi-scowl/disgusted face at the TV. It seemed that just watching the TV was making him angry.

"W-well you looked a little bored. S-so I was thinking of a question to ask you t-to see if it got you out of your b-boredom."

"Hn."

"O-oh I know! D-do you remember how we met?" Hinata asked eagerly looking at her husband's face expectantly. She came up with the question because their anniversary was coming up soon so why not asked if he still remembered. She did so he should too right?

"Hn. What a women question to ask."

"S-Sasuke! It is not a women question!" Hinata said shocked at what he had just said and slapped his chest softly. He just looked at her smirking and squeezing her closer to him by the arm he had around her shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"Hmph" Hinata just puffed out her cheeks and pouted cutely giving him a soft glare. Sasuke just smirked harder than before and a little bit too smugly for her taste.

"S-so do you remember o-or not?" Hinata asked challenging. Sasuke stopped smirking and looked apathetically at her.

"No I don't remember."

"W-what do you mean y-you don't remember! O-of course you d-do!" Hinata said sitting straight up with both hands on his chest while looking at him with shocked eyes.

"Hn. I said I don't."

"Y-you're lying!"

"I'm not."

"S-Sasuke…. Yes you do remember. It hasn't been that long." Hinata said in a whisper her head bend down.

"Tch. Don't tell me you're going to cry." Sasuke said making a non-believing face. Hinata just shook her head but he could clearly hear her sniff. He grabbed her chin and as expected her eyes were teary. He just sighed and exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Fine I do remember ok. You don't have to cry about it."

"H-how did we meet t-then." Hinata said wiping her un-ushered tears.

"Are you really going to test me? I said I remember! Isn't that enough?" When Hinata shook her head as a 'no', he just sighed once more. "I yelled at you. There! Happy."

"B-but you yell at me a-all the time. That's n-not specific enough."

Sasuke just clicked his tongue impatiently and glared at Hinata. She was also used to his glares so it had no effect on her.

"Fine! We met officially when we became Genins. I was with Naruto training. When he left I called you out and you reluctantly did. I asked you why you were spying on us and you merely turned red and looked at the ground not looking at me. I got mad that you didn't answer me so I yelled at you as to why you had feelings for Naruto. I told you that he would never look at you because he only had eyes for Sakura."

Hinata just looked at her husband with wide eyes.

'He does remember!' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em> *Flashback*<em>

_ Sasuke had called out Hinata from her hiding spot and asked her why she was spying on Naruto and himself. He was waiting impatiently for an answer he was sure he wouldn't get and that made him boil. He waited another minute or so before completely snapping._

"_WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE THAT DOBE?HE WILL NEVER LOOK AT SOMEONE LIKE YOU! HE ONLY HAS EYES FOR THAT ANNOYING SAKURA! JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"_

_ Hinata just looked at a panting Sasuke who was currently glaring at her. Hinata just looked down face pale and eyes wide with tears._

'_It's true! Naruto-kun will never like someone like me. Sakura is prettier, smarter, stronger and more outgoing that me. I bet he thinks I'm a real freak. He would never like pathetic, weak, ugly me.' Hinata thought sadly shutting her eyes to stop the tears from gushing out._

_ Sasuke looked at Hinata with mild surprise. He would have thought that she would have fainted or bolted crying her eyes out by now. He then realized that maybe what he said was a bit too harsh. He didn't mean to say what he had. Well he did but it came out wrong. He meant to put the blame on Hinata's and Naruto's relationship at Naruto but it sounded like he was putting the blame on her. He hated apologizing but seeing her like that made him feel sort of bad. His words had a twisted meaning and he didn't like to hurt people if he didn't mean to. (This never really happened because he always meant to hurt someone if they annoyed him)_

"_Look I didn't mean it the way it came out. What I meant was that you shouldn't waste your time on someone like Naruto. He only likes that annoying freak Sakura anyways. He doesn't deserve your love if he doesn't even know he has it. You're too shy and (don't tell anyone I said this or I will chidori you) pretty for him. He's a baka and he only deserves a baka. Are you a baka?"_

_ Hinata just stood there in shock. Sasuke Uchiha, The Sasuke Uchiha had called her pretty. Once her mind processed all the information, her face went up in flames. Sasuke saw this and knew that she was back to normal. He had also seen that secret smile of hers and decided to have a little fun with her._

"_So are you or aren't you? You haven't answered." He said folding his arms and smirking arrogantly._

_ Hinata just looked at him confused as to what he was asking but then remembered._

'_Am I a baka for liking Naruto-kun?' She thought to herself. 'No I'm not because I may like him, but Sasuke-san is right. I shouldn't waste my love on someone who is too oblivious to my feelings. Sure I still respect and admire Naruto-kun but he doesn't deserve me. I might sound bratty but even Sasuke-san says I'm pretty and Sauke-san NEVER tells a girl she's pretty so It must be true.'_

_ Hinata just smiled at Sasuke and shook her head._

"_No Sasuke-san. I am no baka."_

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

><p>Hinata just smiled at the memory. Ever since then Sasuke and her had become close. Until finally he asked her to go on a date and since then became a couple. Sasuke had become all of Hinata's first and last. The first she thought Naruto would be but as she had told Sasuke: she was no baka. She turned to her husband who was looking at her with his emotionless face and leaned in for a quick kiss. After she broke it off she began to giggle. Sasuke just looked at her like if she was mental.<p>

"What are you giggling about?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that, that wasn't the only thing you told me remember?" Hinata said while Sasuke scowled. "A-and judging by that scowl, I'm guessing you d-do too?"

"Hn. You're just lucky you didn't tell anyone or I would have chidori you."

"O-oh Sasuke." Hinata just laughed good naturedly at her husband and went back to kissing him which he eagerly responded. Kissing her was better than being teased and hell of a lot better than the stupid movie or talking.

The innocent kiss Hinata had started soon became a passionate kiss that Sasuke had tainted. He licked her bottom lip and nibbled on it to get her to open her mouth which she did so. Once they started to lazily wrestle with their tongues, he gently pushed her back until he was on top of her. She brought her arms around his neck while he had his around her hips. He began to trace kisses down her jaw to her ear, where he stayed for a while, and lastly her neck. He began to nibble, suck, and kiss all over her neck and shoulder being encourage d by her soft moans. She brought on hand from his neck to his cheek bringing his face toward hers. He reluctantly let go of her neck with one last suck and looked down at her. She smiled that smile he absolutely (and secretly) loved. A smile pure of love and adoration that made his ego soar with pride. He smiled a small smile only few have ever seen. She kept caressing his cheek and uttered the three words he loved to hear.

"I love you."

Sasuke smirked at her smugly and leaned in placing his lips against hers.

"I know."

He felt her smack him behind the head lightly with the hand that was still there but felt her smile against his lips.

"I love you too."

"T-that's right."

Sasuke just laughed inwardly while moving his lips against hers to initiate the passionate kiss they had shared a few seconds ago. After a few minutes, the kiss was as it was before and even more passionate. He had his fingers intertwined with the hand that was caressing his cheek earlier. His other hand was caressing her side from her thigh to her armpits, sometimes taking more time caressing the side of her breast. He started to kiss her collarbone and the hollow of her throat. He undid his hand from hers and ran it from her arm to the side of her breast until he reached his destination: under her breast. He put his thumb on the spot he knew turned her on. The reaction was immediate. She let out a long moan and arched a little under him.

"S-Sasuke…." Hinata panted. Sasuke just smirked on her neck and continued to suck while teasing her spot over and over again.

It wasn't his fault he knew where it was. She was the one who pinpointed it for him the day of their honeymoon. See when they were engaged, she decided to get the Uchiha clan symbol tattooed near her heart to represent her loyalty to her husband and his clan. Unfortunately, the spot was also the spot that turned her on the most. Ever since the honeymoon, she regretted putting the tattoo there. Every time Sasuke was in the mood and she was not he would press the spot or play with it until she gave in and begged for him to take her. (Having a Sensei like Kakashi Hatake meant that at least some perversion would rub off on him).

He began to kiss her again while using one hand to try to raise her shirt. She had her hands tangled in his hair and occasionally pulling it slightly. Things were starting to heat up, that is until they heard footstep coming from the other room. Immediately they stopped. They looked at each other, one in complete irritation and one in complete embarrassment. Hinata started to pound on Sasuke chest and telling him to sit up but he would just smirk at her and lean in closer.

"Daddy what are you doing to mommy?"

"What are you doing up Ichirou?" Asked Sasuke irritably.

"I don't know I just woke up." Standing in front of Sasuke and Hinata was their three year old son Ichirou Uchiha. He had on some dark blue footie pajamas with the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle of his back. He was rubbing his eye cutely trying to get the sleep out of them. He was an exact copy of his father, right down to the hair. The only thing he inherited form his mother was her kindness and compassion but nothing psychical.

"Daddy your squishing mommy! The baby is going to pop right out of her you know!" Ichirou told his father sounding genuinely worried. Sasuke just looked down at his 4 month pregnant wife, sighed and got off her sitting on the other side of the couch sulking. Hinata sat up the moment Sasuke got off her and smiled at her son pulling him to her lap.

"What's wrong rou-kun? When I left you, you were sound asleep?" Hinata cooed at her son. Hinata tended to stop stuttering when she talked to or about her son. Sometimes it got Sasuke jealous because she stilled stuttered around him even if it was just a little.

"Nothing mommy….it's just…I had a nightmare but I didn't want to bother you guys. I' m a big boy already and I can't bother you every time I have a nightmare." Ichirou said trying to be brave and trying to keep his eyes dry.

"Oh honey! You should have told us! We're here for you no matter what. Right Sasuke?" Hinata said looking at Sasuke expectantly. Ichirou too turned to his father rubbing his eye again to get rid of the tears.

"Ichirou, your mother is right. We're here for you. Your still only 3. If you're scared, tell us and we'll be here for you." Sasuke told his son and rubbed his head.

"I'm 3 and a half." Ichirou grumbled. "I just wanted to be tuff like my dad."

Sasuke just smiled that small smile, only his family saw, at his son.

"I know son and I'm proud of you."

"Really dad?"

"Of course."

Ichirou just grinned at his dad and at his mom, who grinned back. He suddenly yawned and closed his eyes knocking out a few minutes later. Hinata looked at her son with a warm smile and then at Sasuke. She scooted towards him until she had her head on his shoulder and her son's head on her chest.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke. He really wanted to hear those words. You mean the world to him. You're a great father Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn. I know" Sasuke smirked Smugly. He always wanted to be a good father since his own wasn't the warmest or the most supportive. He always showed favoritism to his older brother and was never there for Sasuke. Sasuke swore that he would never be like that and it seemed that he was doing a good job of keeping his pact. He looked down at his wife who was looking up at him with that smile and he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You're a good mother Hinata Uchiha."

Hinata just smiled at him trying to copy his signature smirk.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hello there! Did y'all like it? Hehehehehehe I hope so! So yea following on what I said earlier. I'm kinda taking a break on my old story. Not a big break like I'm gonna update next month but maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. Like I said I usually update on Mondays but today I wanted to write this story so I did. Well anyways hope y'all like it and please! Please update! At least to say it was good or idk to say hey I don't care. That's kinda the reason I didn't update for my other story! I really thought I was going to get more reviews for that last chapter but I didn't ! I'm just bummed out for that story so I did this one to lift my spirits. But I will update soon so yea… Thanks for reading and reviewing! <strong>

**P.S~ for those who don't know or have never read "The Outsiders" Tuff means cool not Strong as in Tough. Two separate words. And sorry if Hinata and Sasuke are ooc or my story doesn't follow the plotline. But in this story Sasuke never left with Orochimaru and idk when Sasuke came up with the Chidori but I'm pretty sure when he was a genin with Kakashi right? (I didn't see or read when they were little I started at Shippuden) But you gotta make Sasuke ooc in order to make him a cool guy who loves others. He's a jerk in the manga. And Hinata…. I looooovvveeee her but it's tedious to do her stuttering. Plus it's not like she's always going to stutter right? So yea that it's bye!  
><strong>

**~Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
